teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lap of the Gods (episode)
"Lap of the Gods" is the first episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), "Lost Season", which takes place after Season 4 of the series but aired before its sequel Fast Forward. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Ancient One *Ninja Tribunal **Kon-Shisho **Juto-Shisho **Chikara-Shisho **Hisomi-Shisho *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Tora Yoshida **Joi Reynard **Adam McKay *Foot Mystics **Earth Mystic **Fire Mystic **Metal Mystic **Water Mystic **Wind Mystic *Mokusai No Bushi *Akuma Toori Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Kon-Shisho: "Like the serpent eating its own tail, as one journey ends, another begins. But now, after centuries of vigilance, we of the Ninja Tribunal see that journey's end with no new beginning. The end of all things is coming. And so, we prepare for battle. The Tribunal has chosen eight acolytes. Eight warriors from around the globe. Each of different disciplines, and skills. Each who has shown potential. A spark that must now be fanned into a flame. The flame to combat the heralds now free to fulfill their hideous mission: the summoning of the one we have feared all these years. Eight acolytes. If they fall before the oncoming darkness, so shall we all." Plot Synopsis ---- Intro: Open as the Ninja Tribunal Ship passes over the ocean at day. The Turtles are on board, along with four other Acolytes who have been chosen to fight in a great battle. Act 1: The Tribunal Ship arrives at its destination in Japan - a harbour filled with an array of steep cliffs. The Turtles and other Acolytes are given cargo packs and ushered off the pier by the Tribunal. Their journey begins with climbing a steep dragon staircase to the top of a jagged mountain. The Tribunal stays on the ship, which begins to float up and away. As the staircase ends, the Acolytes cross an old bridge and enter a dragon-themed monastery. In the monastery courtyard, they enter a large building, the Oratory… Act 2: Open as the four members of the Tribunal greet the Acolytes.The four members reveal their identities: Kon Shisho (ninjutsu master of spirit), Juto Shisho (ninjutsu master of weapons), Chikara Shisho (ninjutsu master of strength) and Hisomi Shisho (ninjutsu master of stealth). The Tribunal gives each of our heroes an Amulet of the Acolyte that will help them focus and amplify their chi. With that, training commences, as the Acolytes must diligently study, train, and focus to prepare for an evil they cannot comprehend. Cut to the Tribunal later where the Acolytes are berated by the Tribunal. The Tribunal is frustrated and unimpressed with the Acolytes' slow progress. Master Splinter arrives, but as he enters the building, he is surrounded by twenty Mokusei-no-bushi! Act 3: The Tribunal dismisses their wooden warriors and Splinter states that he has come to take his sons home. The Ancient One arrives late, breathless from the long climb to the monastery (it was the Ancient One that lead Splinter to this secret place). The Tribunal is angered over Splinter's presence but they decide to explain a little of what they know about the oncoming threat. The Mystics are coming to reawaken their master by using three artifacts, two of which are already in their possession. The final is hidden in the Tribunal's monastery - and the acolytes are training to protect it. Suddenly the facility is attacked, much to everyone's shock. Black smoke seeps through the room and captures each member of the Tribunal. Now only the acolytes remain to battle the attacker, a demon-like Akuma Toori (fire demon). Act 4: As the demon attacks, a falling piece of the ceiling buries Splinter and the Ancient one. The demon begins attacking and soon defeats everyone. But just as it appears the great battle is over before it begins, everything suddenly turns back to the way it was before the attack. With this we find that the Tribunal created this vision in everyone's mind, illustrating that perception is not always truth, and that the battle ahead with be fraught with unforeseen dangers... Quotes Kon-Shisho: The Dark One is clever, and will strike when he finds you distracted. Juto-Shisho: Without hesitation, without remorse, you must strike your enemies, and strike true, or suffer. Chikara-Shisho: Oh, do you tire? The Dark One never tires. EVER!! Chikara-Shisho: We had hoped for more, Acolytes. Kon-Shisho: Their efforts are unimpressive, perhaps we were mistaken, perhaps they are hopeless. Juto-Shisho: Perhaps they are weak. Do you not understand what is at stake? Splinter: How can they possibly understand what is at stake, when you have told them nothing?! Donatello; Raphael; Leonardo: Master Splinter! Leonardo: Protect Master Splinter! Raphael: Bring it on, blockheads! I've been aching to break something all day! Kon-Shisho: Enough! Juto-Shisho: The rodent is not permitted here, as it well knows. Chikara-Shisho: How did you come to find this monastery? Anicent One: Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. Juto-Shisho: Pathetic. Raphael: Turtle luck running true to form. Adam (talking about Raphael and Michelangelo): Shesh, are they always this way to each other? Leonardo: No. They're usually a lot more annoying. Gallery * Lap of the Gods (episode)/Gallery Trivia External links *"Lap of the Gods" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Lost season episodes Category:Season 5 episodes